


2018 Comment Fic_March

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing, High School Musical (Movies), Saiyuki, Shadowhunters (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Impressions, Fluff, Gen, M/M, WAFF, implied sexual situations, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Saiyuki) Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, Cho Hakkai/+Sha Gojyo, only for you  
> Theme: 25 words

Dawn was lighting the sky when Hakkai snuck into Gojyo's room. He carried a pack of cigarettes, a condom and wore a smile of anticipation.


	2. (Gundam Wing) Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, cuddle  
> Fandom: Characters/Pairing: Trowa/Quatre  
> Theme: 25 words

It was late when Trowa crawled into bed, exhausted and numb. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Quatre was there, cuddling him close.


	3. (Shadowhunters)  Eye Catching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadowhunters, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, first impressions  
> Theme: 25 words

It wasn't Alec's body or attractive features that caught Magnus' eye, though they didn't hurt. It was the protective intensity that lit up his radar.


	4. (High School Musical) Change of Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High School Musical, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, spring break  
> Theme: 25 words

Chad usually hung out with Troy and played basketball over Spring break, but this year, courtesy of Ryan, he was tanning, umbrella drink in hand.


	5. (Deadpool) Inner Monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Wade Wilson, Postcards from the Edge

From the wonderful world of Wade is bored and decides to entertain you good and bad folks, but not the boring ones, you fuckers can suck it, with another ...drum roll please....Deadpool's Diarty entry.

Tuesday, 4:20 am. The world sleeps and I watch because I like to watch. I mean who doesn't enjoy some nocturnal voyeurism now and then? Dawn is coming and the sun will rise on yet another mundane day of crime, vengeance, being awesome and tacos. Taco Tuesday is the best day of the week, am I right? Tasty, portable, cheap, it's everything I need in a food or a date. 

Just thinking about it makes me drool and I hate when I do that under this fucking mask. But I have work to do before I can eat. For even cheap tacos require some jingle in my pocket to purchase them. This job promises to provide more than that. A little folding cash as well perhaps. Enough to add a cheesy, enchilada style, chimichanga to the combo plate in my future.

It's easy peasy, just a few love taps to teach some asshole that fucking around on the company time is a big no go. The guy has no style. Even when you're as drop Dead(pool) sexy, I make myself laugh at how funny I am, as I am you have to leave it behind on a job.

Now, I'm off, tacos and beatings wait for no one. Not even yours truly. Which, when you think about it is really rude, but that discussion is for another day.


	6. (MCU) Who's Training Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Any, I Enjoy Being a Dick (3rd Rock from the Sun)  
> Characters/Pairing: Clint + Coulson

"Sir?" Clint stuck his head in the door of Coulson's office and grinned. "Sitwell said you wanted to see me?" 

Coulson pointed to one of the comfortable chairs that sat in front of his desk then swiveled to pick up a stack of what appeared to be printed emails. "Would you like to guess what these are, Barton?" 

Clint leaned forward, craning his neck then flopped back into the chair, sprawling bonelessly as if he was in front of his tv at home instead of across the desk from a high ranking Agent in Charge. "Lining for the bottom of a bird cage?" 

With a snort of laughter that seemed to surprise himself as well, Coulson tossed the stack onto the desk. "The complaints I've had about you. Those are just the ones since this morning and only the ones that have crossed my desk in writing." He steepled his fingers, studying Clint for a moment then let out a long suffering sigh. "Do I need to swap you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper?" 

"Kinky, Sir, I didn't know you were into that." Without missing a beat Clint let a seductive smile slide across his features, his eyes lingering for a just a moment on where Coulson had loosened his earlier that morning. 

Coulson sighed and pinched his nose, refusing to let himself think about Clint made insubordination attractive. "Most agents just email me and say I'm bored are there any missions available." 

"What's the fun in that? Besides, I'm helping you learn to read my tells. That's important in the handler, asset relationship, right?" 

Refusing to let himself get caught off guard this time Coulson continued speaking. "Or they take some time off and go find something to entertain themselves outside of headquarters." 

"You'd be pissed if I was shooting Nerf arrows at civilians, Sir." 

The worst part about that was Coulson really couldn't argue the point. "Fortunately for you and the already shaky mental health of your fellow agents, there is a mission that demands your specific skill set. Get your gear and meet me on the tarmac. Wheels in 30 and I will brief you en route." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Clint was on his feet, the picture of a consummate professional. When his hand was on the door knob Coulson called after him. "Oh, and Hawkeye, leave the Nerf arrows here." 

With a snorted chuckle Clint was gone, though Coulson could swear he could heard laughter all the way down the hall despite the click of his sound proof door.


	7. (Gundam Wing) Immersion Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, Trowa Barton/Quatre Winner, overture

Quatre leaned back in his seat letting his eyes drift closed as the first strains of music wrapped him up in their embrace. Next to him he sensed more than felt Trowa's solid presence. Somewhere in his conscious mind he knew that he was safe before completely surrendering completely to the emotions that wove themselves in and through the notes.


	8. (Warehouse 13) Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Warehouse 13, Any, Excaliber

Steve stared at the sword, torn between the desire to reach out and touch it and the need to state emphatically that this could not be real. Logic said that this sword that looked like a prop from a bad B movie couldn't be Excalibur. Not the Excalibur. 

Steve couldn't remember when he'd been introduced to the legend of King Arthur, it seemed liked he had always known about it. When he'd gotten older he understood it for what it was, an epic hero's journey that was meant to inspire the reader. It had changed over time and tellings, but the base story remained the same if you knew what to look for. 

Just standing there he could feel it calling to him, the power of belief that imbued this particular artifact was strong and he had to fight the images of himself as the hero of the day that began to coalesce in his mind's eye. He could take it, find a way to go back in time - something not as far fetched as he had thought a year ago, and save Olivia. Save all the Olivias. 

He could right what was the most horrific wrong to ever touch his young life.


	9. (The Boondock Saints) Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Boondock Saints, Connor MacManus+Murphy MacManus, Heaven On Their Minds

They were known in legend as The Saints, protectors of the downtrodden. Those who lived in the margins of society due to their race, religion, immigration status, or orientation. The people that, were mostly ignored and forgotten when they weren't being actively shunned.

They were equal parts loved and hated, depending on which side of respectability line you lived on. Good guys and bad; heroes and villains of their own story.

Some said they lived in the shadows, avenging angels for those who had nothing but still found hope and goodness among the crumbs. Others claimed they were twin devils, no better than the men they killed. 

Perhaps they were one or both of those things, flawed humans who fought the good fight with the weapons and ideals stolen from those who sought to crush them under the heels of poverty and despair.


End file.
